A Film Geek's Wonderland
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Cas is becoming a film fanatic, and Sam thinks Dean should help him with that. Destiel, light slash, more friendship than anything. It's a cutesie fic.


Castiel had been watching films recently, a lot of them, actually. Both Winchesters had noticed, hearing movie quotes from the angel, seeing small piles of VHS tapes or DVDs when they came into their motel room, Castiel popping in and out to watch a few. Sam had nudged his brother, suggesting that maybe he should help Cas with his movie quest, so Dean gave him pay-per-view. Castiel watched the next Star Trek and My Girl before telling Dean he had a more hands-on collection when he went to libraries.

Sam said he should take Cas somewhere, so Dean took him to the video store, let him pick one he liked; The Wizard of Oz. When they came back after only fifteen minutes, Sam slammed his head against his computer keyboard. After that, the younger Winchester was clear about what he thought Dean should do. He told him to take Cas to the movies, in a theater, a cinema.

When Dean started to ignore him, he left a notepad document on his computer saying 'Take Castiel to the movies. And DON'T watch porn on this again.' He wrote on his hand 'Take Cas to movies' when he was sleeping. He posted sticky notes on the bathroom mirror and radio of the Impala. When Sam stuck one to his forehead, then another to each beer in the fridge, the older Winchester spoke up.

"Sam, will you stop it already?" He crossed his arms over his chest, looking annoyed.

"Whatever do you mean, big brother?" Sam asked sarcastically, hands in his pockets.

Dean made a frustrated noise and took one of the notes from his shirt's breast pocket. He read it aloud, "'Take Castiel to the movies, you dick.'"

"Hey, that's a good idea." Sam nodded, giving an innocent smile.

"Dude, I want you to stop. It's not funny anymore." Dean told him.

"You made me come outside so you could tell me that I'm hurting your feelings?" Sam rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to his other foot.

"No," The older man said childishly, "Just cut it out with the notes and shit."

"Not until you take Cas to the movies." Sam argued, "I don't see why you won't just go with him. We're in between jobs and have nothing to do but sit in the motel room. He wants to learn about movies, and you love movies."

"They're films, Sam." The older Winchester checked his watch, "And I gotta go."

"What? Dean," Sam followed his brother back into the motel room, watching him grab and slip on his jacket, making sure his keys were in his jeans pocket, "Dean, where are you going?"

Dean ignored him, going over to Cas, who was sitting Indian style on the floor of the motel room, various cases scattered around him, watching the end credits roll on the latest film he'd watched, "Hey, Cas. You wanna go somewhere with me?"

"But I was going to watch Brokeback Mountain." Castiel held up the DVD case, looking at him. Dean rolled his eyes and took the case from the angel's hand, throwing it on the bed before helping him up.

"They're cowboys, and some riding goes on. It's boring. I want you to come with me," Dean said, pulling Cas by the arm of his trench coat, "Bye, Sam. We'll be back in like... Eight hours or something."

He heard Sam start to yell something, but didn't pay attention, opening the passenger side door for Castiel, who was confused as he got in, "Dean, where are we going?"

The Winchester closed the car door, and leaned down to look at him through the open window, "Somewhere you'll like."

The angel nodded, "But where?"

Dean smiled and went around the car, getting in the driver's side and starting her up, "It's a surprise."

* * *

><p>Castiel was quiet most of the ride, looking around the car's interior and to the road, then to Dean, averting his gaze down to his own hands every time Dean would catch him looking. The brunette would notice he would stare at the steering wheel, too... Maybe Cas wanted to try and drive, since it was a humanly thing.<p>

He shifted and cleared his throat, "Hey Cas, would you mind helping me take off my jacket?"

"Of course, Dean." Cas reached out to help, and Dean smiled a bit.

"Good, hold the wheel for me, will ya?" He watched Castiel's hand grip the steering wheel uncertainly, and he slowed the car down a bit, "Don't be nervous."

"I have never held the wheel of a vehicle before." The angel said, keeping his eyes on the road, anxiousness seeping into his voice.

"It's fine," Dean said nonchalantly, "Just keep her between those two lines I was, and we'll be fine."

Dean shrugged out of his jacket, slower than normal, letting Cas get used to steering. He set his jacket in the back seat and got comfortable, setting his hands in his lap, "See? Not that bad."

"No, not really." Cas glanced over at Dean, and smiled softly, shifting a bit to be comfortable, hand around the wheel at four o'clock, easily keeping the Impala steady, "I thought you didn't let anyone drive your car."

"Well, I let Sam. And my arms are tired, so I thought I'd just let you try it out." He said, giving a knowing look, shrugging a little.

"Thank you, Dean."

* * *

><p>He let Cas drive like that the rest of the way, helping to turn when they needed to, and taking back the wheel when they neared their destination. Dean chuckled softly when Cas was staring out the windows at all the people around as they parked.<p>

"Dean, where are we? Why are these people dressed like this?" He gestured to the window, looking concerned.

The Winchester rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down, "They're called Storm Troopers, and it's just a bunch of costumes. Come on."

Castiel got out of the car the human way and Dean walked around next to him, taking his arm and pulling him to follow. They encountered more people in costume as they walked toward the building, Cas staying close to the hunter, just in case anyone were to try to harm him. He wasn't quite sure where they were, but if Dean thought they would be okay, he would try to relax a little. As they came to the entrance of the building, they had to get in line. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand in fear of being separated, and Dean showed some sort of ticket to the person at the door, both of them being allowed to go through after. The building was huge, filled the people and booths and space crafts... And some large looking dog-men in belts. Castiel was more than confused, and let Dean lead him aside.

"Where are we?" He asked, the hunter pinning the ticket to his coat.

"This place is called Comic-con... Specialized for Star Wars fans." Dean smiled, "And I know you don't know what that is, but you will. So, surprise."

"You brought me to a... Comic-con? Well, it does sound interesting. Thank you." The angel gave a soft smile, looking around again.

"You're welcome," Dean said, grinning. He checked his watch, and a made a noise, sounding excited, "We only have ten minutes."

"Until what?" He asked, brows furrowed, and the brunette took his hand again, pulling him along, into the crowd of people.

"You'll see." The hunter told him, leading him over to a stand, the only normal-looking one in the whole place, asking for a few of the boxes of candy from the show window, then asking Cas if he wanted anything else. He asked for rootbeer, wondering if it was like the original beer, and popcorn. Dean paid for the items and enlisted Cas' help in carrying them. An announcement went out over the PA system.

"Showing starts in five minutes." There was a line starting to accumulate at the stand they'd just been at, and Castiel looked at Dean.

"What are they showing?" He asked, letting the other man take him to a set of open double doors, dark beyond that.

"If you want to be a true movie lover, I want you to let your angelic guard down and come inside with me." Dean told him, and he glanced to the darkness again, "Cas, trust me."

The angel took a moment, knowing Dean wouldn't take him to a dangerous place, no matter how odd everything was around here, and he nodded. The hunter looked like a five year old as he brought Castiel into the theater, finding them seats in the middle back so they could see perfectly. They sat down, and Castiel noticed the ceiling looked speckled with stars, and that was the reason the other lights were so dim.

"Star Wars." He mumbled, remembering Dean's earlier comment to where this place was, "Dean, please, no more secrets. What is this exactly?"

"This is a movie theater, Cas," Dean said, people starting to fill the other seats, "Look."

The angel looked forward when the brunette pointed, large curtains opening up to show an equally large screen. Cas stared for a moment, then looked back at the human.

"A movie theater?" His head tilted to the side in curiosity, and Dean chuckled.

"This is where people come to watch movies." The brunette opened a box of candy and handed it over to the angel, watching him look it over, mouthing the words 'Sno-caps', "Just eat and watch. I really hope you'll like it."

Castiel did as he was told, light coming onto the screen; picture, he realized, the start of a movie. He was instantly excited. He'd never seen a movie like this before. During the film, the angel had his full attention on the screen, not even looking away while he ate whichever candy or drink Dean wanted him to try. He would either nod or shake his head on what he thought of each one he tested out, mumbling the occasional sentence or two.

He liked the film, seemingly set in the future or an alternate reality, and he liked the little beeping robot, and felt familiar with the other, more taller one with the accent. He understood the characters and liked the special effects. By the time the end credits were rolling, he didn't want to move from his spot. The lights dimly lit the room again, and some of the people started to leave. Dean stood, and Castiel pulled his gaze from the screen to look up at him, watching him stretch.

"Are we leaving, too?" He asked, and the brunette looked down at him.

"Do you wanna leave? Did you not like the movie?" Dean wondered, slightly distracted by the angel looking, _he couldn't believe he was thinking the word_, adorable. His eyes were big and his mouth was open a little, looking younger than Dean had ever seen him, with a small group of candy and popcorn in his lap. He looked like a child.

"I do not wish to leave. The movie was very good. Will they play it again? Can we play them money so they will?" He shoved more popcorn into his mouth, glancing over to the screen, now blank. He talked around the food in his mouth, putting most of it in his cheeks, "I like it here, Dean. I don't want to go."

Dean grinned ear to ear and sat back down, putting a hand on Cas' knee, "We have five more installments to go. We're not gonna be leaving for hours."

The angel's eyes brightened impossibly, and his lips quirked in a way that made the hunter think he was smiling, "Thank you, Dean."

He nodded, and relaxed into his seat again. Castiel took everything but the bag of Twizzlers out of his lap, because those were his favorites, then reached over and rested his palm over the back of Dean's hand. The Winchester chuckled softly, turning his palm up, letting their hands sit comfortably together, both of them waiting for the next movie to start.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the motel, it was very late. The room was dark and Sam was already in bed. He was still awake, though on the edge of sleep, and heard the two stumble in, murmuring quietly about something. Sam caught the words "Solo" and "droid" and "ammo belt". He listened as they shuffled around the room, then they stopped, Dean made a grunting noise that he usually used when making a point or offering something, and the bed springs squeaked a moment later.<p>

Sam heard mumbles that he guessed were goodnights, and wondered why they were laying together, but couldn't mind in the least. Dean whispered tiredly and Cas listened, feeling the heat of Dean's breath against the back of his neck. Dean's arm slung itself over Castiel's middle, feeling the fabric of the vessel's white dress shirt, since Cas had taken off both of his coats when they came in. Dean had only managed his own jacket and boots before he collapsed on the bed. The angel had toed off his shoes like he'd learned.

They settled together easily, he thought, and Dean shifted closer. Cas reached up and took Dean's hand in his, gently shushing the hunter, who was getting more incoherent about the points of which movies he liked the most, how Han Solo was a badass. Dean went quiet, and quickly fell asleep, soft snores filling Castiel's ears. Sam let himself fall asleep after that, his snores and soft shifting making it to Cas' ears as well. A soft smile graced the angel's lips, and he was content with shutting his eyes and just listening to the brothers' most relaxed, guards having been let down, completely at ease noises.

"_This would be a box-office hit._" He thought to himself.


End file.
